


Kaivataan

by SilverCeleb



Series: FF-10 haaste sanasta dúnedain [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Drama, Dúnedain - Freeform, F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCeleb/pseuds/SilverCeleb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ja me talon kanssa kuunnellaan, kun sade lyö ikkunaan."</p>
<p>Gilraenin ajatuksia Arathornin poismenosta ja vuosien hitaasta virrasta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaivataan

**Author's Note:**

> FF10-haastefic, sanasta sade. FF10-haasteena minulla on siis dúnedain. Vahvoja vaikutteita Eppujen Voi kuinka me sinua kaivataan -kappaleesta.

Pohjoisessa, kukkuloiden suojissa elää vielä muutamia sen unohdetun kansan jäsenistä. Kansan, johon kuuluun vereni ja sukuni sitomana. Kansan, jonka kohtalo oli minulle tärkeämpi kuin oma onneni. Olinhan minä tietysti onnellinen pienen hetken ajan, mutta aika on katoavaista enkä usko enää voivani sivuuttaa ajatusta tyhjistä päivistä ja vuosista. Kun näen kevään tuoreiden lehtien punertuvan ja putoavan solisevaan virtaan, voin vain katsoa taakseni ja muistaa taas yhden menneen kesän. Enkä usko jaksavani taas yhtä syksyä ja talvea yksin sinun kättesi rakentamassa talossa.  
  
  
Dúnedainin naiset ovat vahvoja. Mutta kai me saamme surra, vaikka vahvoja olemmekin? Sateiden mukana valuvat kyyneleet ovat jollain tapaa häpeällisiäkin, onhan siitä kulunut jo monta vuotta. Poikani on kasvanut ja lähtenyt omille retkilleen. Virrassa kieppuvat punertavat ja kultaiset lehdet ovat jo kaukana merellä. Kasvojesi kuva on jähmettynyt muistini syvyyksissä liikkumattomaksi ja hiljaiseksi. Sade lankeaa yhä edelleen syksyisin tähän paljaaseen maahan josta olet lähtenyt iäksi. Siksi minä itken enää yksin, syvällä talosi syleilyssä, yöllä kun pisarat peittävät kohinallaan kaikki muut äänet. Silloin talomme on hiljainen ja pimeä.  
  
  
Yksin talossaan asuva nainen ei voi vajota kokonaan synkkyyteen. Rutiinit ja arkiaskareet muodostavan kuin huomaamatta rungon elämälle. Välttämättömyyksien rytmi on armoton, mutta samalla myös lohdullinen. Pilvienkin alla pyykkiä on pestävä ja eläimet on ruokittava. Aamulla on pakko nousta laittamaan ruokaa ja illalla on pakko mennä nukkumaan, että huomenna jaksaa hakata halkoja. En silti saa mielestäni sinua, enkä voi olla tähyilemätä portille sinua odottaen. Muistan aivan liian hyvin, miltä näytit talviaamuisin astuessasi sisään lunta hiuksillasi. Jokainen seinä ja huonekalu piirtää mieleeni kuvan sinusta ja tästä talosta. Enkä voi sulkea silmiäni sinulta.   
  
  
Missä sinä olet? Etkö voisi tulla takaisin, etkö voisi olla luonani vielä hetken? Syystuulet kantavat luokseni talven viimat, mutta ehtivätkö ne sinne missä sinä olet? Voisinko pyytää kevättuulia tuomaan sinulle siunaukseni? Entä laskeutuuko illan hämy sinne, missä vaellat kaukana ja tavoittamattomissa? Voisiko itse Valar ikävöidä enempää kuin minä, kun puhallan kynttilän sammuksiin ja annan sateen langeta päälleni. Kuuletko sinä minua, Arathorn? Etkö hakisi minua pois täältä?  
  
  
Sykerryn peittoni alle ja kuvittelen sinut paikallesi. Siihen viereeni, johon kuuluisit varmemmin kuin käteni ja jalkani kuuluvat minulle. Pyyhkäiset hiuskiehkuran kasvoiltani ja hymyilet lämpimästi. Ojennan käteni ja silitän tyynyäsi murheellisena ja haikeana väkevän kuvan hiipuessa hiljalleen. Kunpa me olisimme haltioita. Häkellyn hetkeksi outoa ajatustani, mutta takerrun siihen sitten kiihkeästi. Voisin itkeä meille meren, ja purjehtia sitten luoksesi Valinoriin. Makaan paikallani ja maalaan mielessäni taulua valkeasta satamasta ja sen takaisesta vihreästä maasta. Värähdän ajatustani muistaessani Númenorin. Kohotan katseeni tummiin kattolautoihin juuri kun sateen kohina aloittaa laulunsa. Minun kohtaloni on ihmisen osa.


End file.
